


Unwanted Resurrections

by Juliet316



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, Drama, F/M, Horror, Past Character Death, Semi - Canonical character death, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/pseuds/Juliet316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody acts on a long - standing revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Resurrections

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat AU for _Time of the Doctor_ (see end notes as there are spoilers for the episode). Slightly AU for _The Silence in the Library/Forest of the Dead._

Prologue

 

Her head hurt.

That was the first thought that echoed though River Song’s mind as awareness came back to her. It was the only thought that echoed through River Song’s mind as the pain was so immense that her next thought after a while was thinking her head might implode from the pounding it was making through her skull. Then she mentally stilled upon realizing she should not be feeling pain in her head. She should not even be _thinking_ about having pain in her head.

Technically, she should not even _have_ a head right now.

As that realization passed through her, the rest of her body decided to make itself known with various aches and pains. A body she had thought was incinerated with her sacrifice in the Library. That had been her last memory. Preparing to plug herself into the Library’s mainframe, in an effort to save everybody stored there; knowing it would mean the end of her own life. Had the Doctor done something foolish to save her afterall?

Cold dread began to fill her when she realized that the stiffness in her limbs did not feel like they were from the usual consequences of an adventure with the Doctor, but rather from quite prolonged sleep. Cold air hit her ear as a familiar voice turned that River’s dread into fear.

“Welcome back, Melody.”

When River finally opened her eyes, Madame Kovarian and her sinister smile was looking down on her.

**Author's Note:**

> AU for _Time of the Doctor_ in which, Eleven still had some regenerations and after he died he used them in relatively quick fashion (think the longivety of Nine/Ten), in the final battle. The Time Lords did not interfere and give him a reset in this ficverse version. Clara's fate will be revealed soon.


End file.
